1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gate valves and in particular to a gate valve construction using a split gate construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Double disc gates have been proposed for gate valves because of certain inherent functional and manufacturing advantages. Such constructions, in view of the larger freedom of movement of the independent discs, can conform to larger manufacturing variations in the discs and the valve seats while, at the same time, provide complete sealing despite distortion of the seats due to differential heating and cooling rates and system stresses. The present invention seeks to improve upon prior double disc constructions by providing a unit which has additional manufacturing, performance and reliability features.